Hate and love
by Ness F. Malfoy
Summary: Tudo começará com o ódio, mas acabará no amor.


No mundo tudo e movido por dois sentimentos. Um que todos chamam de bom e que esse pode salvar pessoas, o amor. E o outro que ate então todos falam que e a prior coisa do mundo que todos faleceríamos se só esse sentimento existisse. O ódio. Mas na minha singela opinião esse era sem duvida um sentimento forte, mas preciso.

Eu havia pedido ajuda. Não por uma vez. Mas pôs duas três quatro… infinitas vezes eu havia pedido ajuda eu havia implorado por socorro. Mas ninguém me escutou. Todos viraram a cara. Então não me culpem pelo que eu vivo hoje. Eu tentei mudar, mas sozinho eu não conseguiria eu precisava de ajuda. Mas ninguém. Ninguém. Ajudou-me. Nem mesmo ela. Mas por mais que eu tente não consigo odia-lá. Se não fosse pela esperança de vela novamente eu já não cá estaria. Teria partido. Estaria morto. Há muito tempo.

Eu olhei pela janela do meu quarto. A neve caia em cima das arvores que sacudiam com o vento. Na entrada da minha casa pude ver comensais da morte com algumas pessoas. Reféns. Era isso que estávamos fazendo. Capturando reféns. Em sua maioria membros da ordem.

O porão da mansão já estava praticamente cheio com esses que chegaram agora ele ficaria lotado. Sinceramente eu não me importei com isso. Eles mereciam isso e muito mais. Foram eles e o santo herói deles o Potter. Por causa deles eu estava aqui.

Ouvi gritos vindo do porão. Parece que os meus 'convidados' estavam se divertindo. Eu peguei a garrafa de uísque que estava sobre a mesa de Madeira. Eu não gastei tempo procurando um copo bebi da garrafa mesmo.

Já começara a escurecer. Estava na hora de começar a carnificina.

Eu tomei mais um gole da garrafa e a deixei novamente na mesa. Apanhei minha varinha sobre a cama bem arrumada. Fui ate a porta e sai do quarto. O corredor estava pouco iluminado apenas alguns castiçais faziam a sua iluminação. Eu desci as escadas e me deparei com mais ou menos uns 10 comensais da morte sentados nos sofás da sala e com os pés em cima da mobília.

-Seus filhos da puta tirem o pé da minha mobília e levantei se logo. Já esta anoitecendo. - Eles sabiam o que isso significava. Então logo trataram de se levantar e começaram a ir para o porão. Tínhamos que' esvaziar' o porão.

Eu deixei que todos fossem embora para socar a parede. Eu já estava cheio dessa vida. Ter que agüentar esses animais na minha casa gastando o meu dinheiro. Eu queria poder sair daqui. Viver normalmente. Como um bruxo normal.

- Hey vai demorar muito - disse Blaise ao pé da escada que levava ao porão.

- Não me enche - eu disse indo ate a escada e passando com ferocidade por ele.

Os outros comensais esperavam-me na porta que dava entrada ao porão. Eu me aproximei e abri a porta. Entramos-nos e logo depois tudo o que se ouviu foram os gritos de desespero e medo.

Depois de 10 minutos nos saiamos da sala. Eu fui o ultimo a sair e quando sai fechei a porta atrás de mim. Do outro lado da porta se encontravam 55 mortos.

Eu subi as escadas rapidamente. Rapidamente ainda fui ate o banheiro. Mal fechei a porta atrás de mim eu já estava ajoelhado em frente ao vaso sanitário vomitando.

Eu sentia a queimação na minha garganta como um alivio. Pela primeira vez desde que eu me tornara um comensal eu sentira pena ao matar. As pessoas que estavam no porão eram conhecidas minhas. Conhecidas dos tempos em que a minha única salvação talvez fosse Hogwarts. Colegas de classe. Alunos que viveram comigo. Tendo Hogwarts como uma casa. Colegas da Corvinal. Da Lufa-lufa. Principalmente os da Grifinória.

Eu fui ate a pia e lavei o rosto. Tentando apagar as imagens que vira há pouco. Eu. Matando pessoas que te então eram meus conhecidos. Sequei meu rosto e me apoiei na pia. Eu não queria ter feito aquilo. Isso era uma questão de sobrevivência. Se eu não os matasse me matariam. Culpariam-me de traição. Eu não tinha escolha.

Eu olhei o meu reflexo no espelho. Minha pele estava ainda mais pálida do que nunca. Meus cabelos loiros estavam finos. Abaixo de meus olhos grandes bolsas pretas marcavam e deixavam em exposição às noites incontáveis sem dormir. Eu que um dia fora bonito hoje não passava de alguém normal.

- Vai demorar muito aí dentro? - Gritou um dos idiotas comensais esmurrando a porta

- Eu demoro a porta do tempo que eu quiser caralho - eu gritei em reposta e antes mesmo dele pensar em responder eu acrescentei - a casa é minha.

Ele se calou e eu ouvi os passos morrendo enquanto se distanciava. Esperei mais um pouco e sai do banheiro. Subi mais um lance de escada indo por fim ate o meu quarto. Eu me joguei na cama quando cheguei ao quarto. Peguei a garrafa de uísque que estava na mesa e bebi deitado mesmo.

Bebera eu a garrafa inteira quando meus delírios começaram.

Ela estava em pé ao lado da porta usava um vestido vermelho longo. Um vestido provocativo. Ousado. Um decote vinha ate o meio dos seios dela. Deixando amostra o contorno dos mesmos. A cintura dela estava muito bem marcada pelo vestido. Ela começou a andar ate onde eu estava. Deitado na cama. Pude observar que o vestido tinha uma fenda ao lado, que ia desde o quadril ate o chão. A medida com que ela andava era possível ver pedaços da sua pele branca.

Eu estava extasiado com tamanha a beleza dela. A poucos passos de onde eu estava ela parou e ficou me observando. Eu já estava ficando louco só pelo fato de ver - lá com uma roupa daquela. Eu me levantei e fui ate onde ela estava. Coloquei a mão atrás de sua nuca e a beijei.

Ela recebeu o meu beijo com fervor. Eu a joguei sobre a cama. Eu me aproximei dela e coloquei a mão dentro do vestido dela. Usei a fenda do vestido para colocar a minha mão na coxa dela.

Eu deitei sobre ela e voltei a beija lá, mas ainda segurava a sua coxa. O beijo foi ficando mais rápido e eu fui subindo com a minha mão na coxa dela. Quando respirar ficara difícil por causa do beijo eu estava com a mão tão alta que eu já tocava a sua virilha nua. Sim ela estava sem calcinha e eu nem fizera o favor tirar ela já estava sem antes de vir.

Eu passei a mão sobre sua vagina, mas não parei de beija la. Pequenos gemidos começaram a ser ouvidos estes vindos dela. Eu sorri enquanto a beijava.

Ela começou a tirar a minha blusa eu a ajudei. Logo eu estava só de calça. Ela passava a mão sobre o meu tórax. Não era querer me gabar, mas os muitos anos de pratica de quadribol me forneceram um tórax muito bem definido. Acho que essa e a uma das únicas coisas que eu ainda tinha a salvo dos efeitos da vida de comensal da morte.

Ela estava abusando demais a meu ver. Se ela podia se aproveitar eu também podia. Eu sai de cima dela e com força arranquei o vestido dela. Eu nem precisei me preocupar com a lingerie dela. Pois esta já estava sem. Eu admirei os seus seios redondos e fartos, seu sexo pulsante e vermelho. Mas acho que não pude admirar muito. Ela me puxou para ela pouco depois de ser despida. Eu voltei a beija lá.

Ela começou a brincar com o fecho da minha calça. Eu me separei um pouco dela e arranquei a minha calça. O meu membro já estava duro então eu não via o porquê de adiar as coisas. Eu penetrei fundo nela e ambos gememos. Eu continuei com estocadas fortes e rápidas. Ela nunca reclamara disso. Sempre fomos assim fazíamos tudo com ferocidade. Sim essa não era a nossa primeira vez já tínhamos transado varias vezes quase todas nos tempos de Hogwarts. De dia nos odiávamos a noite nos amávamos na cama. Fora assim por volta de 3 anos antes dela sair da escola no 7º ano.

Eu deixei as lembranças de lado e voltei para o agora. Eu já estava gozando e ela também. O suor escorria pela minha face fazendo meu cabelo grudar no meu rosto.

Eu sai dela e cai de lado em cima da garrafa de uísque. O gelo da garrafa me fez estremecer. Eu olhei para o lado a procura dela. Mas não encontrei nada. Olhei me. Eu estava vestido. Eu havia delirado. De tão bêbado eu estava delirante.

Um sentimento estranho me ocorreu algo fora do normal. Eu senti ódio. Mas não por eu estar delirando. Sim pelo fato de não estar pelo fato de que ela realmente não havia vindo ate mim. Pelo fato de que eu estava sozinho novamente. Peguei a garrafa que estava perto de mim e a joguei longe. A garrafa acertou a parede e se espatifou ao toque. Eu urrei de raiva. Levantei-me e fui ate a janela. A abri e fui atingido por um vento frio. Um pássaro passou cortando o céu. Eu não pensei duas vezes peguei minha varinha e o atingi. O pássaro caiu fazendo círculos no ar. Pensei que isso aliviaria a minha raiva, o meu ódio, mas não só o aumentou.

Eu sai de frente da janela e fui ate um pequeno espelho que havia no meu quarto eu me olhei eu não mudara muito desde a ultima vez que me vi. Só que agora em meus olhos tinham uma raiva visível. Era como se eu pudesse matar o primeiro que viesse a minha frente.

Eu me olhei no espelho novamente. Eu pensara a pouco que poderia matar o próximo que eu visse. Nesse caso eu estava a minha frente. Por uma rajada de fúria dei um soco no espelho e este se espatifou no chão. Já estava tarde então ninguém me escutaria. Os cacos do espelho se espalharam pelo chão. Eu pude ver gotas vermelhas de sangue em pedaços dos espelhos. Olhei para a minha mão. Estava sangrando.

Conjurei algumas tiras de tecido para amarram em torno do ferimento. Assim o fiz. Quando terminei. Eu já estava exausto. Cansado. Morto de sono. Arrastei-me ate a cama e cai sobre a mesma, poucos minutos depois eu já estava dormindo.

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu sabia demais. Eu não podia entregá-lo mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Prometemos-nos um ao outro, fidelidade. Não impostava o que se acontece. Eu manteria minha promessa. Mesmo se isso custasse a minha vida. Sim eu morreria por ele.

Encostei-me na porta. Minha cabeça já estava explodindo. Eu nunca sofrerá tanto como sofria atualmente. Diariamente eu era forçada a voltar ao meu passado para usar tudo o que eu sabia como escudo para não cair. As pessoas tentavam infiltrar esse escudo. Mas muitas coisas que aconteceram me davam força. Eu queria poder ter lançado em mim Obliviate e ter esquecido tudo, só para poder viver em paz. Eu deveria ter fugido. Ido para longe. Talvez a França. Não é muito perto ainda. Talvez o Canadá. Mas isso não era coisa para eu pensar agora. Eu não tinha mais escolha eu estava com o meu pescoço em risco caso fugisse agora. Seria considerada uma traidora. Eu seria procurada e se me achassem seria morta.

Harry acabara com Voldemort, mas a guerra não acabara. Ela só se atenuara ainda mais. Harry assumiu a ordem dos aurores. Ele hoje eu dia é pior que Voldemort. Ele mata todos os que lhe contradizerem. Transformou-se em um monstro. Eu não conseguia mais conviver com ele. Eu queria matar-lo. Eles que falam que os comensais são tão horrorosos, fazem o mesmo. Eles que dizem que nunca matariam uma só pessoa, hoje trazem em seus currículos, mais de 1000 mortes. Eles. Sim eles. Harry, Rony, Neville e Gina. Os quatro eram os mais temidos chefes que já existira.

Os quatro juntos eram pior que Voldemort e seus comensais. Eu não via o porquê me manter fiel a eles, se agora os dois lados estavam igualados. Era quase que uma soma de poder quem conseguia mais pessoas mortas. Eu estava farta disso. Dessa vida. Ter que fingir que eu não via o que eles faziam. Fingir que eles continuavam os mesmos.

Uma lagrima de ódio me escorreu pela face. Ódio. Ódio da vida que eu tinha. Da vida maldita que eu tinha. Talvez se eu tivesse feitos outras escolhas... tivesse ficado com ele. Talvez eu estivesse feliz. Ou morta. Bem que a diferença entre a minha vida atual e a morte não era tão grande. Mas existia um pedaço de mim que ainda gritava: E se eu fosse feliz ao lado dele? Talvez. Quase que improvável, mas não impossível.

Ouvi passos no corredor. Eu não me importei qualquer um que fosse não podia mais me fazer tão mal.

- então já decidiu contar-nos o que sabe? - ouvi a voz arrastada e enjoativa de Harry.

- de mim você não vai tirar nada – eu disse entre os dentes.

- não se faça de durona, você sabe que uma hora vai cair, e quando cair, eu estarei lá para ceifar a sua alma – ele disse, deu meia volta e se foi.

Eu o xinguei baixo. E entrei no quarto, que aporta onde eu me escorava abria. Eu fui ate a janela. O sol já tinha nascido.

Acho que no meio de tudo isso essa era a única coisa que se salvava. Era imaculado. Nunca mudou. Antes da guerra era assim. Na guerra foi assim. E agora na merda do pós-guerra continua o mesmo. Lagrimas de ódio escorreram novamente. Eu urrei de raiva.

Eu tinha que sair daquele lugar. Mas ir para onde? Eu não tinha nenhum lugar para onde ir...

Eu lembrei de um lugar. Eu havia ido lá há muito tempo. Mas esse lugar significava muito para mim. Muito mesmo.

Não pensei mais. Aparatei.

Acordei com o vento entrando pela janela que havia ficada aberta. Eu não ouvia barulhos nos andares inferiores. Estaria eu sozinho? Torci para que sim. Levante-me vagarosamente e fui até a porta, onde estava a garrafa de uísque quebrada.

Abria a porta e fui descendo para os andares de baixo. No segundo andar não havia ninguém. Dei graças. Aqueles idiotas não estavam infectando um dos andares da minha casa pelo menos. Fui até o primeiro andar, nesse também não havia ninguém. Eu estranhei. Eles não costumavam sair de casa tão cedo.

Voltei ao meu quarto.

Estava atordoado. Onde aqueles retardados estavam?

Senti minha mão latejar e lembrei do corte que havia sofrido na noite passada. Amaldiçoei o momento em que quebre o maldito espelho. Entrei em meu quarto finalmente.

No mesmo momento que entrei fui atingido por um cheiro diferente. Não o cheiro forte de bebida ao qual eu já estava acostumado. Era um cheiro de flores. Eu conhecia aquele cheiro muito bem. Ela estava aqui.

Eu olhei para a cama. Ela estava lá.

- o que fazes aqui? – perguntei soando um pouco grosso

- não queria que viesse? – ela perguntou com inocência

- só não esperava – eu passando a mão 'boa' no cabelo

Ela se levantou e correu; pulou em meu colo. Eu a segurei rapidamente e poucos segundos depois estávamos nos beijando. Tudo foi muito rápido. Mas não reclamei; sempre fora assim sem muitas explicações.

- Mas…- comecei a dizer.

-Não… diga … nada - ela foi dizendo entre um novo beijo.

Eu não entendia o porque dela fazer isso mas eu deixei de lado a razão e me entreguei. Eu a conduzi ainda em meu colo até a cama. Eu a joguei em cima da cama e logo fui para cima dela, voltei a beija-la. Não sabia eu onde aquilo iria parar. Eu não sabia se as coisas seriam como eram a muitos anos trás, a muito tempo quando nesta mesma cama em um natal eu tirei a virgindade dela. A situação mudou, as coisas mudaram. Eu não sabia ate onde isso me levaria, mas eu estava disposto a ir ate o fim.

Ela começou a tirar a minha roupa. Logo eu já estava sem blusa. Continuamos-nos a nos beijar. Eu depois de um tempo arranquei lhe a blusa, deixando-a só de sutian.

Ela voltou a me despir tirando a minha calça e a dela posteriormente. Ela estava só de lingerie e eu só de cueca.

Eu parei um pouco e a observei.

- eu senti a sua falta – eu disse

- eu também – ela disse

Ela mesma abriu o fecho do sutian e terminou de se despir. Eu fiz o mesmo. Despi-me por conta própria.

Eu não tinha muito que fazer para excitá-la. Só pelo fato de estarmos juntos ambos estávamos excitados. Então sem demora a penetrei fundo. Ela gemeu alto. Mas logo se acostumou e começamos a fazer o que sempre fora normal.

Eu não sei se na noite eu tivera um delírio ou fora uma previsão do que aconteceria. Eu já não estava mais com ódio. Agora um outro sentimento me enchia. Uma coisa que ate agora eu não havia provado. Uma coisa que boa. Eu estava feliz. Mas eu não sabia o que era. Era mais que felicidade. Muito mais que felicidade. Eu não sabia.

Quando terminei de pensar eu gozei. Ela se contorceu de prazer embaixo de mim. Eu sabia que ela também havia atingido o clímax.

Eu cai de lado e a puxei para os meus braços eu precisava senti-la perto de mim. Precisava só para ter certeza de que não era um delírio.

- Draco eu te amo – ela disse, mas eu senti o mas na sua voz – mas como podemos ficar juntos. Eu morreria se ficasse contigo e você seria morto se fizesse o mesmo.

Eu pensei no que ela disse, sim ela estava certa, como sempre. Ambos seriamos mortos se ficássemos juntos.

Uma solução me invadiu, mas eu não podia fazer isso. Não com ela.

- eu aceito – ela disse como se lesse os meus pensamentos

- tem certeza? – eu perguntei

- absoluta, se não podemos ficar juntos essa é a solução.

Eu peguei a minha varinha, ela fez o mesmo.

- ao mesmo tempo – eu disse, eu me aproximei mais dela e a beijei – eu te amo Hermione Granger – dizendo isso aproximei a minha varinha do peito dela e ela do meu.

Apenas duas palavras foram ditas. Em uníssono. As palavras que mudariam as nossas vidas. Ou melhor acabariam com elas.

Avada Kedavra.

Por amor. Sim por amor. Morremos-nos por amor. Mas tudo começou pelo ódio. Quem diz que o ódio não pode gerar o amor? Nos morremos pelo amor iniciado com o ódio.


End file.
